


make me human again

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds himself watching Jenson suck Prince Nico off from his position in the royal wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me human again

In his defence, Sebastian had only been doing what he had been told to do. _Clean the Prince's room_. He had made sure that the Prince had been out for dinner before he had entered the room, rag and bucket in hand. What he had not expected was for the Prince to return before the time dinner usually ended, what more with a knight in tow. Sebastian had recognised him, the tall, handsome one with a bit of stubble on his chin. Jenson, the one all the maids and ladies in waiting in the castle fawned over and tried to flirt with, hoping to catch his attention. Sebastian had blushed, quickly ducking into one of the Prince's huge wardrobes when the two of them had entered the room, hardly daring to breathe. His rag and bucket of water had, thankfully, been placed behind the curtains, far out of sight.

Sebastian peers through the crack in the doors of the wardrobe. Jenson's got his hands tangled in the Prince's blonde locks, they're kissing and Sebastian clamps a hand over his mouth, trying hard not to make a sound. He hadn't known that the Prince had been into men, he had seen the way he had behaved amongst the women in the Court and he had never expected that he would, or could possibly be, into both men and women.

The two men are on the bed now, and the Prince is spread out beneath Jenson with a lazy smile on his face. ' _Jenson_ ,' the Prince _purrs_ , and it goes straight to Sebastian's cock. To be fair, Sebastian supposes that no man or woman could ever resist the Prince. Fair haired and blessed with a radiant smile, Sebastian the Gods had certainly been smiling upon the Prince on the day he had been born. Jenson looks up at the Prince and grins, pushing up the Prince's tunic. The Prince groans, arching against Jenson when Jenson flicks a tongue across a nipple. Jenson's hands slide down the Prince's body, going lower to cup his arse, and the Prince lets out a sigh of contentment, head arching back against the pillow.

Sebastian swallows hard, unable to believe what he's seeing because this is all he has ever dreamed of and more. Who hasn't lusted after the Prince? And of course, there's Jenson, a fine specimen of a knight, muscled but lean, with that charming smile of his and of course, his fingers. Sebastian bites hard on his lower lip, watching as Jenson pulls the Prince's breeches down his thighs, freeing his hard cock.

'Nico,' Jenson says, breathless, looking up at the Prince. Sebastian sucks in a deep breath. The two of them are closer than he had initially assumed. Until now he has never heard anyone apart from the King and the Queen address the Prince by his given name. It has always been _Your Highness_ and nothing more, and Sebastian squints, trying to see more but he isn't close enough, he can only imagine the look in the Prince's eyes as he nods. He supposes it's one of trust and _fuck_ , what wouldn't he give to see it, the Prince lying on a bed before him, looking so filthy and debauched in the candle light, all ready to fuck. Or to be fucked, whichever. Sebastian knows that he'd love both options.

Jenson's head dips forward and from then on Sebastian's view is obstructed, but he knows just what Jenson is doing from the way the Prince is moaning. Sebastian finds himself reaching into his breeches to touch himself, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking. He thinks of Jenson sucking the Prince's cock, thinks of Jenson kissing the tip, flicking his tongue across the slit before pressing against it, as if he's trying to thrust in. He thinks of Jenson licking all over the Prince's cock, kissing, worshipping, thinks of the Prince's hand around his cock, rubbing pre-cum all over Jenson's lips. He thinks of Jenson letting the Prince fuck his mouth, thinks of the Prince holding Jenson's head down as he thrusts into the wet heat of Jenson's mouth.

Sebastian's jerking off furiously, one hand still clamped over his mouth because he doesn't trust himself to shut up and not make a sound. He's in a strange position in the wardrobe, half pressed against clothes and half trying to continue watching without being found out, and he rubs his thumb against the tip of his cock, trying not to moan. The Prince is crying out now, his breathing is harsh and Sebastian thinks of Jenson stroking the Prince's cock, pushing his thighs further apart, leaving kisses all over before he gets to his arsehole, flicking his tongue across before pushing in. He thinks of the Prince gasping, writhing underneath Jenson as Jenson slicks up a finger and pushes it into his arsehole before returning to suck his cock.

'Jenson,' the Prince cries out, voice shaky. Sebastian thinks of the Prince shuddering beneath Jenson, hips bucking forward, thrusting into Jenson's mouth. He thinks of Jenson gripping the Prince's thighs, thinks of him leaving the Prince's cock, not quite touching him as he teases the sensitive skin of the Prince's inner thighs, biting down, leaving bruises where no one else will be able to see. He thinks of Jenson fingering the Prince, fingers stretching him open, thrusting in and out, bringing him closer to release without even touching his cock. He thinks of the Prince reaching down to touch his cock and Jenson stopping to push his hands away, thinks of Jenson drawing it out a little longer because there's a pause and a whine and then Jenson's saying 'Hold on, princess.'

Sebastian doesn't think he'll be able to hold out any longer though. His movements are faster now, at this rate he's going to come before the Prince does and he's going to get cum all over the place, there's no way he'll be able to hide the fact that he had been watching Jenson get it on with the Prince. He's not able to stop now though, not when he's this close to release. The Prince lets out a long, drawn out moan and Sebastian thinks of him with his head thrown back and lips parted and cheeks flushed, he thinks back to the time when he had seen him drunk and _fuck_ , it had been a beautiful sight. The memory is enough to bring Sebastian over the edge, and he's coming all over his hand as his release slams into him. He hears a harsh cry, he supposes that it's the Prince, groaning as Jenson pulls back and strokes his cock, letting him come all over his face.

It's a while before Sebastian can finally bring himself to shift in his position. He's careful not to make any noise, and it's tough when he's also trying not to dirty the clothes that he's currently sharing space with in a wardrobe. He shifts against the door, looking through the crack, trying to determine if it's safe to get out of his hiding place. The Prince is lying languid on the bed, and Jenson's not really there, perhaps he had gone to get something-

and Sebastian falls out of the wardrobe in the awkwardest fashion ever.

Jenson's looking down at Sebastian with a curious look in his eyes, and Sebastian swallows hard, aware that he's got his breeches pulled down low enough to free his cock, and it's fairly easy to tell what he had just done in the wardrobe.

'So you were right,' the Prince says, a smile spreading across his face. 'Someone was watching.'

Jenson nods. He looks at Sebastian, eyes assessing, and Sebastian finds himself flinching under his scrutiny. He supposes he should curl up into a ball and roll away in utter embarrassment but his body is betraying him with its sheer inability to move. Jenson turns to look at the Prince. 'What do you think?'

'Ask him if he'd like to join us,' the Prince says, licking his lips.

Sebastian's heart almost stops right there and then.

Jenson laughs, noticing the look on Sebastian's face. 'Well,' he says with a wicked grin. 'Would you?'

Sebastian's gaze flickers in between the Prince and Jenson, unsure of what to say. As much as he'd like to say yes, he knows that there will be consequences, and he's pretty certain he wouldn't be able to bear them.

'How long will it take for you to make up your mind?' the Prince asks. It would've sounded petulant coming from anyone else, but the Prince's voice is lilting and it sends a chill down Sebastian's spine.

'I,' Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but the words die in his throat.

'He wants it,' Jenson answers on his behalf. Sebastian's about to protest, he's about to say that he's able to make decisions for himself when Jenson's hands find themselves around his waist. 'Look at you,' he murmurs, and Sebastian's cheeks flush crimson, reminded of his current state of undress. He tugs at Sebastian's tunic, helping to pull it over his head, and Sebastian's fumbling with his breeches, trying to take them off in the least awkward manner possible.

'Come here,' the Prince beckons. He's got that lazy smile on his face again, and Sebastian stands rooted to the ground, unable to believe what he's hearing. Jenson chuckles, fingers lightly tracing Sebastian's spine before his hand comes to rest at the small of his back, leading him to the bed.

'Go on,' Jenson says, giving Sebastian a light push and Sebastian stumbles forward, ending up on his hands and knees on the bed.

'I-I'm sorry, your highness,' Sebastian stammers, and the Prince laughs, placing a finger on Sebastian's lips.

'Shh,' the Prince says, and Sebastian fights hard to resist the urge to lick the Prince's fingers. The Prince smiles, watching Sebastian struggle with himself, and his smile grows wider when Sebastian's tongue darts out to lick at his finger. 'You want this?'

Sebastian nods, afraid to meet the Prince's gaze. He hadn't meant to do that, what if the Prince had been offended, he could've been sent for execution-

'Lick,' the Prince orders. Sebastian looks up at him, and he shifts so that he's kneeling in between the Prince's legs, lapping at his finger. He remembers how Jenson had sucked him off a while ago, and he thinks of the Prince's finger as his cock, lapping at the soft pad of his fingertip, sucking gently. The Prince pushes another finger against his lips and Sebastian opens his mouth, letting the Prince push the finger past his lips. It's almost as if he's examining his mouth, to see how good he is at this, and the last thing Sebastian wants to do is to disappoint him.

What Sebastian doesn't expect is for the Prince to finger himself with the fingers that he had just licked.

Sebastian's just watching, mouth dry, unable to believe that he's here, in between the Prince's thighs, watching him finger himself open. It has been a while since his first orgasm, and Sebastian is painfully hard already from watching the Prince. One finger, two finger, three fingers, stretching himself. For him. The thought takes Sebastian's breath away, because how long has it been since someone has done something for him? He doesn't remember, but it doesn't matter, because the answer is something along the lines of _he's a lowly servant, therefore no one should be doing anything for him_.

'Like what you see?' Jenson asks. He's beside Sebastian, and Sebastian wonders when he had shifted in his position. Sebastian nods, and he's turning back to look at the Prince once more. The flush is high in his cheeks and he lets out a moan, eyelids fluttering close. He looks beautiful like this, Sebastian thinks, and he's still in a state of disbelief about being able to have someone this gorgeous, even if it's just for a while. 'Take him.'

'What?'

Jenson looks at Sebastian, amused. 'Take him,' he repeats. He gestures towards the bottle of ointment on the bed, and Sebastian takes it.

This is never going to happen again. Or at least, Sebastian supposes that it'll never happen again. He's someone that had gone unnoticed for so long in the palace, always trying so hard but it had never been enough for him to rise above his status as a cleaner. He knows that he's just another bastard, son of a serving wench and one of those Lords, and he can hardly matter to anyone. But now, just for now...

When Sebastian pushes into the Prince, he groans, marvelling at how tight he is. He had done this before, a couple of times in the stables with one of the stable boys, when they had been curious and had fumbled with one another's clothing, tearing cloth and dirtying things in the process. The Prince is different, his skin is smooth under Sebastian's rough fingertips. His body is soft in some areas and muscled in others, and the Prince gasps when Sebastian grips his thighs, pulling out and pushing back into him again.

'That's it,' Jenson murmurs. He's behind Sebastian, pressing a kiss to his neck and Sebastian moans, arching backwards. The warmth of another person's body floods him, and he wants more, needs more. How long has it been since he had last had physical contact with anyone?

There's a soft whine from the Prince, and he's looking past Sebastian, at Jenson, and he feels him shifting behind him.

'Get up,' Jenson orders.

Sebastian ends up with his back pressed against the headboard, with the Prince is in his arms, slowly sinking down on to his cock. The Prince is going to ride him, and it's all going to end, he thinks, but what he doesn't expect is for Jenson to push a finger into the Prince's already cock stuffed hole.

'Jenson,' Sebastian gasps, eyes widening.

Jenson doesn't answer. There's only that intense look in his eyes, and Sebastian looks back at the Prince, whose eyes are closed as he savours the feeling. Another finger pushes in and the Prince moans. Sebastian looks at his lips, and thinks of how Jenson had sucked him off earlier. His lips would've looked perfect wrapped around Jenson's cock instead. Or perhaps, they'd be soft to the touch, Sebastian wonders how it'd be like to kiss him, but stops himself just in time.

A third finger finds its way in, and Sebastian groans. The Prince is squirming in his arms, rutting against him, leaking cock rubbing against his stomach. It feels strange and terribly intimate, to have Jenson's fingers pressed up against his cock while he's inside the Prince, and he's not sure if he's going to be able to last much longer.

'Hold on,' Jenson says. It's an order to the both of them, Sebastian thinks, and the Prince lets out a harsh cry when Jenson adds a fourth finger. 'Need to make sure you can take it. Don't want to hurt you, princess.'

'Doesn't matter,' the Prince replies. 'Hurry up.'

'If you say so,' Jenson answers. There's that charming smile on his face, as if he's saying that everything is going to turn out just fine. Sebastian wonders how the Prince is going to be able to take the both of them inside him, he's so fucking tight already and Sebastian's positive that he's screaming when Jenson's fingers leave him, replaced by his cockhead, pushing in slowly.

It takes a while as the Prince adjusts to the sensation of being filled. Sebastian tries not to rock his hips forward, it's difficult and everything right now is just ridiculously intense, there's the slide of Jenson's cock against his and of course, there's also how the Prince is clenching around both their cocks, almost as if he's sucking them in.

The Prince is in between Sebastian and Jenson, he's clutching at Sebastian's shoulders but he isn't even looking at him. His head is thrown back, he's looking at Jenson even though Sebastian supposes that it's a terribly awkward position. It's almost as if the Prince is so fucking unsure about doing all this even though he's starting to ride Sebastian's cock now (and Jenson's as well but that isn't the point, the point is that Sebastian's getting to join this threesome and he's being used as a fucktoy but it doesn't really matter, or does it, because he knows he doesn't really have a place in this relationship) and there's that ache inside Sebastian's heart that he knows all too well. The familiarity, the silly nickname that Jenson has for the Prince, the playful banter that they share are all marks of something that Sebastian has no part of. This ache comes from the pain of wanting something you can't ever hope to have, and Sebastian tries to push it aside, because he's in bed with Jenson and the Prince, two of most attractive men in the castle, it should be more than enough to take away the pain.

Yet at the same time this is Sebastian looking at something ridiculously intimate, and in that moment he's able to pinpoint it for what it is. It's that all too familiar look of insecurity, the way the Prince keeps looking at Jenson, trying to seek reassurance, wanting Jenson to tell him that it's okay to have Sebastian here, that he'd still want him after this. Sebastian bites hard on his lower lip, trying to keep from crying out as the Prince's fingernails sink into his skin. There'll be marks tomorrow morning, and he'll trace it with his fingers and wish that it'll stay there forever because it's proof that he had someone, even if it had just been for one night. Yet the Prince still doesn't look at him, and Sebastian wants to cup his cheeks and make him look at him and only him, but he knows he isn't in any place to do it. So instead, he reaches for the Prince's cock, stroking lightly.

The Prince moans and Jenson shifts, pushing him forward so that he's pressed against Sebastian's chest. Jenson's thrusting into him now, and Sebastian's pretty sure he isn't going to last any longer.

'Jenson,' the Prince cries out, voice broken. ' _Jenson_.'

Sebastian groans, his hands slide down from the Prince's hips to his arse.

'Nico,' Jenson says, voice rough. He places a kiss to the Prince's neck, and Sebastian feels a sharp ache, remembering how it had felt when Jenson had kissed him earlier on. 'You can let go.'

Sebastian's still palming the Prince's cock, and with a few awkward strokes of his hand, the Prince climaxes, spilling white all over.

Later on, Sebastian watches as the Prince lies flat on his back, holding his legs up awkwardly, almost as if he's putting himself on display. He looks at Jenson, who's staring at the Prince with a heated gaze, and he looks at the Prince, blonde hair in a beautiful mess, looking satisfied as he rests. His hole looks like it wants to clench around something, but there's nothing there to fill him up, and it seems as if he's really struggling to hold everything in.

'Enjoyed yourself, princess?' Jenson asks, rubbing at the Prince's thigh.

The Prince nods, sighing as Jenson caresses his inner thigh.

'You've been good today,' Jenson says, hand slipping lower. He presses a finger against the Prince's entrance, and the Prince shudders beneath him. 'Would you like to do this again?'

Upon hearing Jenson's suggestion, Sebastian turns sharply from his place on the bed, looking at the Prince. He knows that he shouldn't expect anything, and nothing good will come out of this, but to have been held like this, to experience the warmth shared only by two people, even if it had been just for a while...

The Prince looks at Sebastian, eyes glowing in the candlelight. 'What is your name?'


End file.
